


Nighttime fears

by ak47stylegirl



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak47stylegirl/pseuds/ak47stylegirl
Summary: He’d always known that the nightmare was real. That it hadn’t been something his mind had made up. It was too clear, too focused to be simply a figment of his imagination.





	Nighttime fears

He ran like he never ran before. He hands were trembling making it hard to open the door.  _Open the door, dammit!_ He yelled at himself.

There was no one in here, the bed looked like no one had sleep in it.  _No-no-no! It was just a nightmare! It can’t be real!_

He ran to the next bedroom and the next, but only finding the same thing. 

“John! John!” he said trying his comm.“ Thunderbird five! answer me!”

_w-why wasn’t he answering!? He always answers!_

_Unless it wasn’t a nightmare…no.. n-not my brothers, n-no. They can’t be gone_ …. he thought as he slid down to the floor in the hallway.

“ Thunderbird one? Scott…” no answer. “Virgil… Gordon!.. anybody!” he said as the sobs started to shake his tiny frame.  “please answer me…”

* * *

 

_He lost count of how long he been out in the hallway for, he didn’t really care to be honest….his…his brothers were…were-_

He choked on a sob, his emotions overwhelming him.  _You would think he'll be out of tears by now, but they just kept coming, he couldn’t stop them._

“Alan?”

His head snapped up, recognising the voice. _..but it wasn’t possible, there no way that the person he thought he heard is actually-_

Scott and Virgil were standing at the end of the hallway, wearing their IR uniform.

He gasped, not believing his eyes… _because this couldn’t be..real, he saw them…he saw them d-die, there no way this was real, even if he wanted it to be, it just wasn’t possible,_  he thought burying his head in knees, sobs becoming stronger.

Their footsteps were like thunderclaps as they ran up to him.

He felt someone touch his knee. “Alan, what’s wrong?” he heard Scott say… _or this dream version of Scott say to be more precise because there was no way this was actually Scott, no matter how much he wanted it to be, it just wasn’t possible._

he sobbed harder, thinking about it, curling tighter into himself.

“Allie, please, can you just look at us?” he heard Virgil asked softly.

_he didn’t know if he could handle looking at them, because if he looked up, they might not be there or worse zombified versions of his brothers, he wouldn’t put it past his brain to do that to him._

“please baby” he heard Scott asked, his voice close to begging.

He lifted his head slowly, scared to what he might see but both Scott and Virgil were still there, not looking like zombies but….normal like they just got back from a mission and haven’t had the chance to change out of their uniform yet.

_They looked so real,_ he thought, from the concern on their faces to how they glanced at each other, communicating in a way only Scott and Virgil can.

_He didn’t know if this was worse, seeing them alive and knowing they’re not, that they are dea- that this is just a dream, it made the pain in his chest hurt so much more,_  he thought as more sobs burst forth.

“Oh Allie, what’s wrong? did you have a nightmare?” Scott asked, gently wiping his tears away, which was a bit pointless because more just followed.

_I wish Scotty!… I so want to!_ he thought as he dived into Scott’s arms sobbing his heart out. 

“Woah! Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, shhh baby, it’s okay, shhh” Scott said rocking him back and forth slightly.

“it’s not okay” he sobbed, saying something for the first time. 

“baby, what’s not okay?” Scott asked him.

He couldn’t being himself to say anything more, too upset to get anything out but a sob. 

“kiddo, please talk to us?” he heard Virgil asked him softly, sounding desperate. 

he just shook his head, sobbing harder into Scott’s chest.

“Scott, what do we do?” he heard Virgil asked Scott. “he’s not calming down at all.”

“I know” he heard Scott say softly, still rocking him. scott said something to Virgil that he couldn’t make out, but a second later he could hear Virgil standing up and walking away.

“what no-” he said, lifting his head from Scott’s chest, to see where Virgil was going. _he didn’t want Virgil to leave, dream or not._

“Shhh, baby, Virgil will be right back,” Scott said, rocking him. “shhhhh, now come on, let’s go to my room, Virg will meet us there in a little bit,” Scott whispered standing up with him in his arms.

_It felt so real, the way Scott held him, how gently Scott held him like he was something precise, like the world couldn’t touch him, Scott wouldn’t let it. But this wasn’t Scott, just a dream._

But he couldn’t help looking up at Scott’s face, he looked so real, from the concerned look that Scott always gets when one of them is hurting to the grey hairs in Scott's hair.

“you…look so..real,” he said, in between sobs, toughing Scott’s cheek.

Scott’s eyebrows creased, in confusion and even more concern.

“I should hope so, kiddo,” Scott said, sounding very concerned. “you feeling okay? do you have a temperature?” Scott said laying the back of his hand to his forehead.

He shook Scott’s hand off and bury his head into Scott’s neck as more sobs overwhelmed him.

He felt Scott sigh, “shhh, it’s okay baby, shhhh,” Scott said, bouncing him up and down slightly like he was an upset toddler. 

_Honestly, if he wasn’t so upset, he may feel embarrassed about that, but this was a dream, so it didn’t really matter, did it?_

“Hmm, I could have sworn I left my door closed?” he heard Scott mutter to himself. 

_What?_  He thought confused.  _If this was a dream, wouldn’t Scott already know that he had opened it? So maybe…maybe this isn’t a dream-NO don’t get your hopes up alan!_ He thought to himself.  _It’s not worth it._

He felt Scott sit down on a bed, leaning against the back broad. 

“baby, can you please tell me what’s wrong?” Scott asked, pleading with him. “please, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“there…there’s nothing..you..you can do” he cried because  _that was the truth, this was just a dream, it couldn’t change the fact that his brothers are dea-gone…_

“baby…please, how do you know that if you don’t tell me?” Scott asked, sounding so worried. 

“you can’t…because this is just a…a Dream and…and you…you’re.. de-dea-DEAD!” he cried loudly, sobs making it hard to breathe.

he heard two gasps, one right above him and one over near the door.

“did he just say what I think he said?” he heard Virgil say in disbelief, who just got back from where ever he had gone.

“baby, look at me,” Scott said firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

he lifted his head slowly, tears running down his face.

“this isn’t a dream, kiddo,” Scott said,  _saying what he wanted to hear so bad but he didn’t know how to bring himself to believe it._

he looked down, sobs still shaking his frame.

“I’m not finished kiddo,” Scott said, lifting his chin up, so he was looking into Scott’s eyes, so similar to his own. “I’m not dead, I’m right here baby.”

“but..but I sew you all di-die,” he said sobbing.

“it was just a nightmare pup,” Virgil said, sitting down on the bed, touching his arm in comfort. 

“but no…no one was here and…and..” he choked on a sob, he was starting to feel really lightheaded now.

“Allie, you need to calm down, you going to make yourself sick,” Scott said, rubbing his back soothingly. “come on, take a deep breath.”

“I…I can’t” he sobbed.

“No, come on, you can” Scott Said.

He tried but just ended up sobbing. “I told you..i…I can’t” he cried, burying his head back into Scott’s chest.

He felt Scott sigh “it’s okay, baby,” Scott said, rubbing his back.

“should we….?” he heard Virgil ask Scott.

“Yeah, I don’t see any other way he going to calm down,” Scott said back to Virgil.

“okay”

he felt his sleeve being pulled up and something cold being rubbed on to his shoulder. 

“what-” he said, turning his head to see what was going on but Scott stopped him before he could see anything. 

_what…what’s going on?…_

“Shhh, it’s okay, don’t look at what Virgil is doing, look at me” Scott whispered, making sure he was looking at him.  “everything’s fine, Virgie just giving you something to help you calm down.”

He felt something break his skin, like a needle, making him cry out and wiggle to get out of Scott’s hold.

“woah! Everything okay baby! Shhh, shhhhh,” Scott said, trying to keep him still.“Alan, stop moving! you only make it worse then it has to be!”

He stopped moving, purely out of instinct to obey Scott when he gets that tone of voice, and just cried into Scott’s chest. 

_It hurts_ , he thought.  _wait…hurts? But if this a dream….it shouldn’t have hurt?_

“Okay, done” he heard Virgil say, but he was in too much shock to register. “ it’s going to bruise for sure, with how much he was wiggling.”

_Is this a dream or not?_  He thought, his hope rising but at the same time, his fear that he was wrong was also rising.

“we’ll deal with that later,“ Scott said softly.  "you okay, baby?” Scott asked him.

He looked up at Scott, not sobbing anymore but tears were still running down his face. “Scotty?” he asked, his voice shaking. _Is this really Scott? He needs to know…so badly._

“yes, kiddo?” Scott said, his eyebrow creased in concern. 

“this is real…isn’t it?” he asked,  _asking the question he needs answering so bad._

“of course it’s real, baby,” Scott said kissing his forehead. “me and Virgie are 100 per cent real." 

he turned to look at Virgil.

"I’m right here Allie, and I promise I’m real,” Virgil said, rubbing his back trying to comfort him. 

“but nobody was here, the b-beds wasn’t….slept in and…and I couldn’t… I couldn’t…” he said, starting to get worked up again.

“Shhh, deep breath, Allie,” Scott said, rubbing his back. “come on a deep breath for me.”

he took a shaky deep breath, feeling slightly better.

“atta boy, baby,” Scott said, kissing the top of his head “you doing so good, come on one more.”

he took another like Scott asked, this time it was not as shaky as before.

“that’s better,” Scott said, “we weren’t here because we had a rescue, kiddo.”

“and our beds weren’t slept in because we left before we went to bed, but you were already asleep when we left” Virgil add. 

_That explains a lot….but why was nobody answering him? John always answers._

“but why was nobody answering their comms? I called all of you, and none of you answered….not even john and…and he always answers” he said, sniffling, rubbing his eyes.

Scott sighed “that was because our comms went down, we couldn’t contact John or the island either Kiddo.”

“but, lucky John being John was able to get a direct connection between us, though a different line, so we had an idea of what was going on,” Virgil said. “which sadly you didn’t have," 

"it just a bunch of really bad timing, isn’t it kiddo?” Scott said, trying to make him smile.

“yeah, I guess,” he said, half-heartedly before yawning, suddenly feeling sleepy.

“sleepy?” Scott asked softly.

He nodded, laying his head on Scott's chest.

“he got the right idea,” Virgil said stretching and yawning.

“you want to sleep with me tonight?” Scott asked him, _knowing him so well, that he didn’t even need to ask to stay._

He nodded,  _he didn’t want to sleep alone._

“Okay,” Scott said, starting to move him off of his lap so he could get up.

_What! Where you’re going!? Don’t leave!_

“NO!” he cried, cling to Scott “don’t go.”

“kiddo, I need to get changed, I can’t sleep in my uniform” Scott explained gently. 

he shook his head, cling tighter to Scott.

“Hey, what you say to stay with Virgil while I get changed, is that okay?” Scott asked him.

_Stay with Virgil?_  He thought looking at Virgil.

“come here, pup,” Virgil said, holding his arms wide open.

he looked up at Scott, who nodded “go on kiddo, I’ll be back, I promise.”

he crawled from Scott’s lap into Virgil’s, who wrapped his arms around him. 

“good boy,” Scott said, leaning over and kissing his head, before getting up and grabbing his pyjamas from the dresser drew. 

“I'll be right back," Scott said, "you’ll be okay with Virgil, okay kiddo?" 

"Don’t worry Scott, we’ll be fine. won’t we pup?” Virgil said smiling down at him.

He nodded, yawning again. _He was really feeling sleepy now…maybe it had something to do with the thing they gave him to help him calm down._

Scott left the room.

“Allie…do you normally get nightmares like this?” Virgil asked softly.

“sometimes…mostly after a bad mission” he mumbled. “i… I normally go to Scott or ring him if he not here.”

“well if You need to you can come to me, if Scott not home and I am,” Virgil said.

He looked up at Virgil “you do know what you are like asleep right?” he asked a small smile on his face now.

“Hey, I think I can tell the difference between someone trying to wake me up, and someone that needs a hug and comfort,” Virgil said, grinning down at him.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he said, yawning again.

“Oh stop yawning pup, you making me yawn,” Virgil said, yawning.

“what this about yawning?” Scott asked, coming back into the room wearing his pyjamas.  

“nothing, just that this little one needs to go to bed,” Virgil said smiling. 

“hmm does he now?” Scott said, sitting down on the bed.

“I’m not little” he mumbled, yawning.

“Sure you ain’t kiddo,” Scott said softly. “come on, I think Virgil is right, it’s time we all go to sleep.”

“I second that,” Virgil said, yawning. 

he nodded, crawling over to Scott, who pulled him on to his lap, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow pup, good night,” Virgil said standing up. “night Scott.”

“night Virgil, sleep well,” Scott said, moving the sheets back with one hand, the other still wrapped around him.

“night,” he said softly as Virgil left.

“come on kiddo, lay down,” Scott said, starting to yawn now too. He crawled over and laid down getting comfy. Scott laid down next to him, pulling the sheets over them, before pulling him into a hug. 

"You okay, kiddo?” Scott asked him.

“I’m better…just don’t leave me,” he said, snuggling into Scott a little more.

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere,” Scott said, kissing the top of his head. “we’ll never leave you kiddo, not really.”

“you promise?”

“I promise, we’ll always be with you,” Scott said, “now shhh, sleep”

“okay…love you,” he said as sleep overtook him, faintly hearing a ‘love you too kiddo, more than you ever know’ as he fell asleep. 

 


End file.
